


4 days! 4 fucking days

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, pregnant aubrey, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Aubrey has quite frankly had enough of her lazy wife. The stress of being in a nationwide lockdown after the breakout of a deadly virus is stressing out the heavily pregnant blonde. Will Beca start pulling her weight? Will Aubrey tell her wife that she's struggling? What will happen when the older woman goes into labour?
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Beca! I swear to god if you don’t get your ass out of bed right now, I’m going to throw a bucket of cold water over your fucking head!” A voice yelled out at the brunette woman as the covers were ripped away from Beca’s barely clothed body. The voice shouting practically down her ear.

The outburst from a heavily pregnant and very angry blonde startled the brunette as she jumped up from the bed and held her hands up in surrender. “I’m up! I’m up!” She called out before rubbing at her eyes to wake herself up more. Her eyes soon locking with the harsh ones of her wife staring back at her. If it was a thing, the blonde would definitely have steam coming out of her nostrils and ears. That’s how angry she was and clearly how angry she looked to the brunette.

Which she was. Actually? No. She wasn’t just angry. She was furious. And my gosh, if looks could kill, Beca would have dropped dead by now.

“Four days! Four fucking days we’ve been locked in this damn house for. Four days and I can’t cope much longer!” The blonde hissed at her wife. She shouldn’t be getting stressed right now. She was 32 weeks pregnant and stress was not good for herself or the unborn child. But it was inevitable. Her stress levels had been building up ever since she went to work on Monday morning and was told to take early maternity leave. Everyone knew the country was facing a world-wide lockdown and being heavily pregnant branded Aubrey into the vulnerable category. As much as she hated the fact she had to stop working, even if it had only been three weeks earlier than she planned it, she loved the fact she got to spend more time with her family. Especially her little girls, two-year-old Grace and four-year-old Sophie.

“Everyday I’m stuck teaching Sophie all the schoolwork she’s been sent home with when the schools closed. I’ve had to look after two kids all day, one of which has developed a stomach bug this morning. The same one who decides that 5am is when the day should start, even if it’s a weekend or there’s no need for a school run before work. I’ve had to do the housework by myself, cook for my family by myself and try and fucking rest since my ankles have inflated to the size of balloons. And where have you been?” Aubrey snapped, her temper hanging on by a loose thread now as she voiced her anger out to Beca. The brunette stood there dumfounded at the blonde’s outburst. “You sleep in till gone noon and then what do you spend all day doing till you crawl back into bed at 2am? You sit there making your stupid fucking mixes all day. Not once do you help out with the girls! They’re just as much your responsibility as mine! I can’t do everything, Beca!” She continued, wincing slightly as she felt the baby kick her several times. She placed a hand on her stomach where her baby boy kicked and took several breaths.

Beca immediately rushed over to her wife. A hand on her back, rubbing it up and down in comfort. “Baby, take it easy. Stress isn’t good for you or the baby.” She soothingly spoke to the blonde.

Well, that was all it took for Aubrey to lose it.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to fucking do! I wouldn’t be stressed if my fucking wife wasn’t such a let down! I can’t even bare to look at you right now.” The blonde shouted pushing her wife away and turning on her heel. Proceeding to walk down the stairs and grab her coat. The short brunette rushing after her.

“Wh-where are you going? You shouldn’t be going out. Especially not alone. Let me get the kids ready and we’ll all go together.” Beca rushed out, worrying about the blonde being left alone. Her eyes widening as she saw Aubrey slipping on her shoes, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her mask from the table next to the front door. “Aubrey, please. I’m sorry for not pulling my weight. I’ll be better. I’ll be a better wife and mom. I’ll start helping out with the girls. I’m sorry, baby. Please, let’s just stay in and talk about this.” Beca pleaded with the blonde, biting down hard on her lip.

“No!” The blonde snapped firmly. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be fine. I need some space and some fresh air! Watch the girls. I’ll be back soon.” She spoke a little softer this time. Informing her wife what she was doing and where she was going. She couldn’t stay in the house with Beca any longer. Normally if the pair had arguments, the blonde was able to go and stay the night with Chloe till they both calmed down and talked it through. However, the pandemic stopped everyone from seeing family and friends that didn’t live in the same household. She’d not left the house in the four days since lockdown had started and she was slowly going insane. She needed to breathe in some fresh air.

Before Beca could even manage to respond, the older woman managed to slip out of the door and headed off on a walk. Walking around the neighbourhood. Breathing in the chilly March air. Albeit through a mask, but it was still refreshing for the blonde. She finally felt like she was able to breathe properly again. The weight from her shoulders felt lighter and she felt like she wasn’t trapped anymore. Trapped inside the house and trapped inside her head. The blonde walked around, well more so waddled around and found herself walking though the park. The area was extremely peaceful and there was only a handful of people around. Mainly people walking their dogs. Of course, there was safe enough distances between each person.

**_Meanwhile, back at the house._ **

“Mommy, mommy!” A little voice shouted out.

Beca was still stood at the door, staring since her wife left several moments ago. She snapped out of her daze as she rushed into the lounge to see what her daughter wanted. It was then that she saw what the little girl wanted without even having to ask. Grace was sat on the sofa covered in sick and a horrified Sophie was calling for her mother. She didn’t know what to do. She was only four. She knew this was a job for her mother. However, she didn’t know that her mother wasn’t in the house. “Mommy’s gone out, babe. I’m here. It’s ok. Nothing to worry about.” Beca softly spoke to her eldest and made her way over to the crying toddler on the sofa. “Fifi, go and get mama that towel over there.” The brunette called to Sophie. Fifi is what they called her for short since Grace couldn’t say ‘Sophie’ properly. It came out as ‘Fifi’ and now it’s what the family called the eldest daughter. Sophie nodded and ran off to fetch the towel her mother pointed to, running back with it in her arms and handing it to Beca.

“Thanks angel.” Beca smiled and held it around her body ready to pick Grace up and take her to get cleaned up. “C’mon baba. It’s ok. Mama’s got you. Let’s go get you cleaned up and give you a nice little bath, yeah?” The small woman cooed to her youngest daughter. Grace stopped crying and buried her head in the crook of her mama’s neck. All that could be heard now from the toddler was a little sniff every few minutes. Beca rubbed the little girl’s back and carried her over to the door. “Right you, go play in the playroom till I sort your sister out, ok? I’ll have to clean up in here when I come back down. Mommy’s popped out for a little bit. If anyone knocks, don’t answer the door, got it? Come and get me and I’ll see to it. Understand?” The mother questioned her eldest as she stood at the door and looked back at Sophie.

Sophie nodded in understanding of her mother’s instructions. “Ok mama!” She softly spoke with a smile and skipped off to the playroom.

Beca proceeded to take Grace upstairs and started running her a nice warm bath to get her clean and hope it would help her daughter feel a little better after being sick. She helped the toddler take off her clothes and left them in a pile on the floor, even though they were dirty washing she didn’t want the clothes in the washing basket to end up getting sick on too. Once the bath was filled, she checked the temperature, making sure the water was warm enough, but not too hot for the little girl to be sat in. “Right bug, arms up.” The brunette softly spoke to her daughter. Grace lifted her arms up and Beca picked her up and placed her into the warm water of the bath. “You want your duckies to play with while mama cleans you up?” She asked the little girl. Aubrey’s little mini me. The youngest girl had Aubrey’s bright green eyes and her hair was blonde like the older woman. Sophie on the other hand was a mini Beca. The eldest girl had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. And both girls looked very much like each other too. They had the same noses and the same facial features.

Grace gave a small nod, looking up at her mother with big sad eyes. Beca reached for her little girl’s rubber duck toys and plopped them in bath for her, making them make a little splash in the bubbles as she dropped each one into the water. Not even the splash of the water was able to get her little girl to giggle. Something their youngest daughter loved to do, and it was both of her mother’s favourite sounds. “My poorly little bug.” The brunette cooed as she washed her daughter down from the sick that caught on her body or soaked through her clothes. Grace played a little bit with the ducks as Beca cleaned her up. Washing her blonde hair and being gentle with the sponge against her daughter’s skin.

“Better?” Beca asked the little girl as she finished washing the soap from Grace’s body and lifted her out of the bath. She wrapped Grace in her teddy bear towel with a hood on and picked her up, proceeding to head into the little girl’s room to get her into some nice fresh clothes. She decided on dressing her youngest in some pyjama’s. No use dirtying another outfit when it was vast approaching the evening. Grace would be in bed in a few hours anyway. It didn’t make sense to put her in normal clothes.

“Tired.” The two-year-old mumbled to her mama as Beca now sat with her between her legs on Grace’s bed and combed her wet hair after dressing her in spiderman pyjama’s, Grace’s favourite superhero.

“I know bug. You want a nap?” Beca asked as she tied her daughter’s hair up in little pigtails. Kissing her head once she was finished and rubbed Grace’s tummy. Knowing it comforted the little girl when she wasn’t well. Her little head nodded in response to her mother’s question and Beca stood up with Grace still in her arms. She pulled the duvet back and placed the two-year-old in her racing car bed. She knelt down next to her and stroked her daughter’s cheek softly with her hand. “Do you want mama to read you a story, bug?” The brunette asked as the toddler put her thumb in her mouth to suck on, feeling sleepy under her mother’s soft touch. She shook her head to her mother and Beca gave a soft smile. “Ok princess, go to sleep and I’ll come check on you when I’ve cleaned up downstairs, ok?” She asked her daughter and Grace shook her head.

“Sing.” The little voice mumbled again. She wanted her mama to sing her a little song to help send her to sleep. She loved when her mommies sang to her when she was about to sleep. It was soothing to hear their voices as she fell to sleep.

“Oh, you want me to sing. Ok, bug.” Beca chuckled a little and she cleared her throat. She continued caressing her daughter’s cheek softly as Grace closed her eyes. The brunette started to sing to her little girl to lull her to sleep:

**_When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_ **

**_When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love_ **

**_I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong_ **

**_I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_ **

By the time Beca finished singing, the two-year-old was softly snoring and fast asleep. She placed a kiss on Grace’s forehead before flicking on her night light, the baby monitor and then headed off downstairs. She let out a deep exhale as she saw the state of the sofa. The smell in the room was enough to make her gag. She turned on her heel and headed down the hall to check on Sophie. The older of her daughter’s was lay on her stomach on the floor drawing in her sketch pad. “You ok big bug?” Beca softly spoke to her eldest. She’d developed this thing of calling her kids ‘bug’ as soon as Sophie was born, and it was just her cute little pet name for them. Of course, since Grace came along, Sophie was now called ‘big’ bug since she was the eldest.

“Yes mama.” She nodded without even looking up from her drawing. Concentrating on what she was doing. She adapted Beca’s concentrating face. Her little tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth.

“Ok, Grace’s sleeping upstairs and I need to go clean the mess up in the lounge. Shout me if you need anything, ok?” The brunette spoke to her mini me. It really was uncanny how much the mother and daughter looked like each other. Not just as babies. Even now when the little girl was growing up. Luckily, she’d inherited Aubrey’s personality traits and not Beca’s. Speaking of Aubrey, it must have been a few hours now since the blonde went off on a walk. **_I need to call her and check she’s ok._** Beca thought as she bit down on her lip. Sophie nodded and Beca rushed out to find her phone and call her wife.

After spending a good five minutes looking for the device, she found it lay on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and called the blonde. Placing it up to her ear and waiting for Aubrey to answer. It rung and rung and rung until eventually it rung out and she was greeted with her wife’s voicemail voice. Aubrey always picked up after a few rings. **_Don’t worry, she’s probably just not grabbed it in time. Call again._** The brunette thought. She pressed to call her wife’s number again and waited for an answer. Still nothing. She tried three more times before giving up and leaving a voicemail: _Baby, I know you’re mad at me. I’ve been an idiot. I should’ve been helping you with the girls since we started in this lockdown situation. I’m sorry. Really sorry. Please, it’s been like almost three hours now. Come home. It must be freezing out there! I love you._ She managed to speak into the phone before it cut her off. She exhaled deeply and placed her phone on the side as she got to work on cleaning up the lounge.

**_An hour and a half later._ **

Beca was finished cleaning up the mess in the lounge. She was spraying the room with air freshener when she heard the front door slam. Her ears pricked up at the noise and she threw the bottle on the sofa, pulling the yellow gloves off her hands and ripping off the apron she had on as she cleaned and headed into the hall. She saw her wife taking off her coat and shoes, ripping the mask off her face in the process of it all. Beca eyed her wife, making sure she was ok. She looked ok. Her cheeks were flushed with a pink colour, but that was probably due to the chilly air outside. “Hey baby, I tried calling you. Do you feel better now?” The small brunette tried to talk to her wife. Hoping the walk did the blonde some good and she wouldn’t get another aggressive response from her heavily pregnant wife. She knew she’d been in the wrong, she just didn’t want her wife to get stressed out right now. Even if she was to blame for said stress.

“Don’t talk to me. I’m going upstairs for a nap!” Aubrey softly responded and brushed past her wife. Practically dragging her feet up the stairs behind her. Her feet ached from her walk almost four hour walk.

“Please, just answer me one thing and then I’ll leave you alone till you’re ready to talk. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?” Beca asked biting down on her lip. The blonde stopped halfway up the stairs and took a deep breath. She had to at least tell Beca they were both ok. She didn’t want the brunette to think there was something wrong with either her or their baby boy.

“We’re both fine. I promise.” She mumbled out, barely loud enough for the brunette to hear and continued walking up the stairs and heading into their bedroom. She used the toilet in their ensuite as soon as she reached the room, then proceeded to get undressed, pull on some sweatpants and one of Beca’s tatty old hoodies and climbed herself into bed. It wasn’t long after her head hit the pillow that her eyes fell heavy and she drifted off into a much-needed sleep. She knew the girls were being looked after by her wife and thus made it easier for the blonde to relax.

The brunette sighed and went upstairs to check on Grace. The toddler was still fast asleep. She knew it was best to leave her youngest sleeping when she was sick. It helped her feel better. Beca smiled at the sight of the little girl snoring lightly, her brows furrowing together as she dreamed away. Beca closed the door behind herself and turned on her heel heading downstairs to check on Sophie. Her eldest still playing in the playroom. Or rather, still drawing in her drawing pad. “Hey, big bug. What you drawing there?” The brunette woman asked her daughter. Laying down on her stomach next to the four-year-old. Sophie enjoyed spending her time drawing pictures and doodling. It was her favourite past time. Like Beca’s was making her mixes, Aubrey’s was reading a book and Grace’s was watching her favourite film; Toy Story.

“I’m drawing us and mommy and Grace and my baby brother. It’s for mommy’s birthday next week!” Sophie responded not taking her concentration away from her drawing, but answering her mother’s question.

 ** _Oh shoot. Aubrey’s birthday is next week. Fuck!_** Beca cursed inside her head as she bit down on her lip and dipped her head into her hands. It had completely slipped her mind. Luckily she had time to still plan something special for her wife. It had to be extra special this year since they wouldn’t really do much in terms of going out to celebrate. Usually they’d go out for a nice day as a family. Maybe to the zoo, get their faces painted and eat ice-cream. Then someone like Chloe would look after the girls for the night, so Beca could whisk the blonde off for a nice romantic meal at Aubrey’s favourite Italian restaurant. And then of course, they’d end the night having sex till early hours of the morning. The small brunette loved seeing how many orgasms she could make the blonde have until she called it a night and couldn’t move anymore. They would then end the night cuddled up in bed and making out till they got tired and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“We really have to make this birthday extra special for mommy, bug. We can’t do much outside of the house to celebrate her birthday. So, we need to think of some really fun things to do in the house. Any ideas?” Beca questioned her daughter. Her own brows knitting together as she thought of what they could do to make the blonde celebrate her birthday in the house.

“Hmm.” Sophie put down her pencil and thought hard. Her thinking face was the exact same as Beca’s. When they were side by side and pulling the same face, they looked so alike. Sophie really was the mother’s ‘mini me’. “She likes board games. Maybe a family board game night? We can get lots of snacks and play games? I’ll help Grace. She can be on my team.” The young brunette suggested, looking up at her mother. She loved her baby sister. She loved playing with the toddler and teaching her how to play with things. It was something that made both mothers teary eyed as they watched their daughters interact.

“That sounds perfect bug. We have a couple games in here.” Beca nodded at the suggestion and briefly looking round the room. “Maybe we can get a new one next time we go to the store. Or we can order her one online? We’ll get her some flowers, chocolates and girly bath things. Shower her with lots of presents.” The brunette continued and the mother-daughter duo high-fived at their genius plan. The mother left her daughter to her drawing and headed into the lounge to make sure the sofa was now dry from when she gave it a deep clean earlier. Happy that it was she then headed into the kitchen to make some food for the family.

**_An hour and a half later, again._ **

The blonde slowly started to wake up from her slumber to the feel of someone softly stroking her face. “Mhmm.” She mumbled out at the familiar feeling against her skin. Her eyes slowly opening, blinking the tiredness from her eyes as she locked eyes with her wife sat on the bed next to her. Softly caressing her cheek with the pad of her thumb and the hold of her palm.

“Hey, you. I made your favourite.” The brunette bit her lip. Aubrey sat up in bed, her back resting against their headboard and her wife offered her a mug. Her favourite mug with a warm drink inside.

“Hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. A sorry from me for being a dick this past week. I should never have let you deal with the girls on your own. I should’ve been helping out. With them and around the house. I’m sorry. I’ll apologise for the rest of my life if I have to. To prove to you I am really sorry. I’m an idiot. I could’ve lost you and the kids for my behaviour. I have no excuse. I love you and our three beautiful children. And I can’t wait to meet our little man. I can’t wait to see which of us he looks most like.” Beca softly started talking, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about meeting their son. The look in her eyes that made Aubrey’s heart melt. She knew deep down that her wife loved her and would do anything for her and the kids. But it didn’t stop how she felt about the stupid choices the brunette had made the past week.

Afterall, it was Beca’s choice to spend most part of the day in bed and then proceed to work on her mixes instead of focusing on her wife and kids. “You’ve made bad choices this week, Beca. I hope you realise that. I needed to get out the house earlier and have a breather from you. I was so angry. I needed to get away for a little bit. I guess I did lose track of time and I’m sorry if I scared you by not answering. I wanted you to know that I was angry with you and I wanted you to know why.” The blonde softly explained after taking a sip of the hot drink in her hands. “We’re fine though. I promise. He’s been kicking me non-stop all day. I guess he was punishing me for shouting at his mama. But I had to get through to you, Bec. I hate fighting with you.” She continued, another sigh escaping her lips as she trailed a finger round the edge of the mug.

“And you have every right to be angry with me. I made some real dick moves and I don’t blame you. I’d be mad at me too. I’m sorry, baby. For everything. I promise you right now that I’ll start helping out. I’ll look after the girls if you need some time alone or whatever. I’ll do all the housework. You can sit back and relax and focus on our little one in here.” The brunette explained, placing her hands on her wife’s large bump as she softly spoke to the blonde. “We’re a team. You should never be left to do everything by yourself and I’m sorry from the bottom of my heart that I left you to do it all this past week. I don’t deserve you.” Beca continued looking up into her wife’s glistening green eyes. A tear sliding down the blonde’s cheek. The younger woman wiped it away from her wife’s face. Placing a soft kiss to the spot the tear slid to on her cheek. Aubrey hummed in response at the feel of Beca’s lips against her skin.

“Promise you won’t let this happen again?” Aubrey questioned her wife as she leaned over and placed her mug down on her bedside table. Turning her body and face back round to face the brunette.

“I promise. It’ll never happen again, I swear. I know you’d have killed me by now if this one wasn’t taking up all your energy. I truly am sorry, baby. I’ll do better. I’ll be a better wife and a better mommy to our kids. I promise.” Beca nodded in response lifting her hands up to cup her wife’s cheeks in her hands. Looking deep into the glistening green eyes of her wife. Her favourite colour was the colour of the blonde’s eyes.

“Kiss me!” Aubrey mumbled, looking back into the younger woman’s deep blue eyes. Her favourite thing to do was sit and kiss her wife. Something they’d not done in at least five days. Not proper kisses anyway. They’d always place kisses on each other’s cheeks and maybe even on their necks. But it had been a while since they’d kissed properly.

Beca didn’t need telling twice. She smiled warmly at her girlfriend and lent forward, pressing her lips against her wife’s own and sharing kisses with the blonde. Both happy and content as they kissed back and forth. The brunette cheekily slipping her tongue between Aubrey’s slightly parted lips. A gasp swallowed up by Beca from her wife as they sat there making out for a few moments. Soon enough disturbed by a shooting pain in Aubrey’s sighed. She accidentally bit down on Beca’s bottom lip and pulled away reluctantly from her wife’s lips.

“Ow!” She winced, her hand flying up to her side where the pain was burning her skin. “Oh shit!” The blonde cried out as she ripped the covers from over her lap and looked down. The light purple bedsheet turning a dark shade of purple between her legs. Her pants now soaking wet. “Fuck, Beca! My waters just broke!” Aubrey gasped looking up at her wife with a worried look on her face. Her eyes locked with Beca’s as tears slid down her cheeks.

The brunette sat there staring between her wife’s legs at the wet patch on the bed. Stunned. Her eyes widened as she brought her gaze up to her wife. Snapping out of her daze once she saw the tears sliding down her wife’s cheeks. “Fuck. This is really happening, huh?” Beca rushed out climbing off the bed and searching for Aubrey’s phone. She managed to find the phone and called for an ambulance. She sat back on the bed and grabbed her wife’s hand. Holding it for the blonde to feel a little bit of comfort.

Aubrey squeezed the brunette’s hand every so often. Each time she felt a sharp pain in her side. The pain growing more and more intense as time went on. To the blonde it felt like the world turned to slow motion as her wife called for an ambulance. “The ambulance will be here soon, baby. Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be ok. Our little boy will be ok. Deep breaths!” Beca softly spoke to her wife, trying to calm the blonde down. Caressing her wife’s cheek softly. Offering as much comfort to the blonde as possible.

All Aubrey did was sit there crying. Wincing with pain. Her breathing increasing. “It’s too early.” She mumbled out, barely audible enough for Beca to hear. She still had 8 weeks till she was due to have the baby. And naturally, this freaked the blonde out. She was only a few days early with the girls. Not weeks.

“I know you’re freaking out up there.” Beca softly spoke tapping two fingers against her wife’s forehead. “But just focus on your breathing, baby. I’m right here. Everything is gonna be ok. We’ll get you to the hospital soon and we’ll sort everything out. Our baby boy will be ok. Everything will be ok.” She continued kissing her wife’s lips, then her nose, then her forehead and finally her cheeks.

The blonde’s breathing slowly calmed down, but the tears kept coming. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife and held her close, singing softly into the blonde’s ear to make her relax a little. Her voice always managed to calm the blonde down. She loved the sound of the brunette’s soft voice in her ear. Ears pricking up on both women as they could hear the extremely loud sound of an ambulance siren getting closer and closer. Aubrey's heartrate picking up and a nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Tears sliding down her cheeks. Inhaling and exhaling deeply as her wife breathed with her to help her calm down. Beca's lips pressing a soft kiss against her own reassuringly. 


	2. calm down with all the questions

“ _Baby? Are you ok? What’s wrong? What’s happened? Is he ok?_ ” Beca rushed out through the phone as she answered a phone call from her wife quickly. Grace balanced on her hip as she’d picked the two-year-old up out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel again after she’d woke up and was sick again. Desperate to find out what was going on with Aubrey at the hospital. Praying everything was ok with the blonde and their unborn son. “ _Please say everything is ok!_ ” The brunette begged. Holding back her emotions, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Nervous to hear a response. Hoping it was an answer she wanted to hear.

Aubrey smiled at the nervous tone in her wife’s voice. Looking down at her beautiful baby boy in her arms, nursing from her contently as she used her other hand to hold her phone to her ear as she called Beca to let her know he was here, their sweet little boy. “ _Hey, you. Calm down with all the questions._ ” The blonde finally uttered a response. A tired tone in her voice after the exhausting labour. Unlike the girls it was a quick birth. Yet for some reason she was even more exhausted this time round. Maybe it was due to the fact he was a big baby and she’d given birth to him naturally. “ _Everything is fine, our sweet little boy is contently feeding right now. He’s beautiful. He has your dark bye eyes._ ” The older woman continued as her eyes were fixated on their new little bundle of joy.

The brunette exhaled deeply through the phone. Relief washed over her entire body. Thankful that everything was ok, and that their little boy had arrived safe and sound. Her heart felt heavy at the fact she wasn’t able to be there for the birth. To hold Aubrey’s hand through it all. Feeling blessed that the blonde hadn’t been gone for long. “ _Oh my, gosh! Thank you, world_.” Beca mumbled into the device placed against her ear. Tears freely sliding down her face as she walked into Grace’s room and put her daughter down on the bed. A hand placed over her mouth. Hearing her wife giggle at her response. “ _Can you turn FaceTime on? I want to see him_.” The small woman begged. Hardly containing her excitement.

A smile across the blonde’s lips at her wife’s words, she quickly ended the phone call and pressed the FaceTime button. Holding the phone to show the little boy nursing from her chest as she listened to the ringing noise coming from her phone. Soon hearing the connected tone and a gasp form down the line. Smiling as she heard her wife gush over the little boy in Aubrey’s arms.

“ _Oh, look at his cute little face. He’s so tiny!_ ” Beca gushed with a high-pitched tone of voice. Propping her phone up on Grace’s set of draws as she held her hands to her face in a cute way. Much like the ‘speak no evil’ monkey emoji. Only cuter. “ _Grace, baby! Come and meet your little brother._ ” The brunette called to her daughter with her hooded dinosaur towel on her body after her bath.

Lifting her head up Grace looked at her mama. Slipping off the bed she came over to Beca and looked at the woman’s phone screen. Seeing her mommy made her gasp. “ _Mommy!_ _Where you go?_ ” The little girl spoke, her little face turning into a frown as she looked around the room. “ _You not here?_ ” Grace mumbled and held her arms up a little. The small blonde like the ‘I don’t know’ emoji as she looked up at Beca.

“ _I’m at the hospital, baby._ ” Aubrey smiled softly into the phone. Looking at her tired looking daughter. Her heart aching for her poorly little girl. “ _Look, here’s your new little brother. Can you say, hi?_ ” The blonde smiled and turned the phone to show the little baby on the screen again. Holding it up so her wife and daughter could see the little boy’s face since his eyes were now open and looking up at his mother. Letting go of the nipple from between his lips. Deciding he’d had enough milk for the moment.

“ _Hi, baby bwotha!_ ” Grace spoke into the phone. Her eyes fixated on the screen as she watched the movement of the little boy. Her little eyebrows fused together slightly. “ _Me ‘uddle him, mama?_ ” The little girl questioned shyly as she looked up hopefully at Beca. She was a cuddler. Much like her Auntie Chloe. Always giving people cuddles whenever she could, her little arms wrapped around the adults as best she could manage. “ _Me go get Fifi!_ ” She suddenly announced and rushed off downstairs to get her sister. “ _Fifi!_ ” Grace shouted at the top of her lungs.

Beca chuckled and turned her attention back to her wife. Her heart swooning as she looked at her son. “ _Guess we need to finally decide on a name for him now. He can’t just be known as ‘baby Mitchell’ for the rest of his life._ ” Aubrey spoke as she moved to place the phone propped up against her legs and she moved the baby in her arms, laying him against her chest as she proceeded to wind him after his feed. The blonde’s eyebrow raised as she saw her wife’s stare through the phone at her naked top half. “ _Keep it in your pants, Mitchell_!” The older woman scolded and shook her head. A small smile across her lips.

Clearing her throat and bringing herself out of the trance, the brunette shook her head and focused her attention back on her wife again properly. “ _Oh, yes. A name!_ ” Beca nodded as she thought for a moment. “ _Any ideas?_ ” The small woman questioned, wracking her brain to try and remember some of the suggestions they talked about the other week before the world went into lockdown. “ _Hmm. You liked Callum, right? It has a nice ring to it, Callum Mitchel. I like it!_ ” The small woman hummed in approval.

“ _Yeah, I think Callum really suits him._ ” Aubrey nodded as she finished burping her son and rubbed his back softly as he drifted off to sleep against her chest. She kissed the top of his head and looked back at her phone. “ _I have to stay in for about another hour or so, but we’re both healthy enough to come home._ ” The blonde announced with a smile across her face. Itching to go home to her family and be with her wife.

“ _Perfect, I can’t wait for my first snuggle with our little prince!_ ” Beca beamed excitedly, head turning to the door as she heard the loud noise of footsteps pounding up the stairs and squeals could be heard throughout the house. “ _Quiet babies, mommy will be able to hear you and you’ll wake your little brother._ ” The brunette called to her daughters softly, pressing a finger up against her lips to show the little girls that they needed to be quiet. Smiling as they copied her action and pressed one of their own fingers to their lips. Looking at their mama with big, wide eyes. “ _Good girls. Now come here and say hello to your little baby brother, Callum. Mommy will be home with him soon angels, but the two of you will be in bed, so you can meet him properly tomorrow and have cuddles, ok?_ ” The small woman smiled and got the girls to sit on her lap and look at her phone screen.

Aubrey smiled at her girls and managed to press the screenshot button to capture the sweet moment of her wife and girls. All with similar looks on their faces that it made the blonde mother chuckle. “ _Hey, my babies._ ” The woman smiled at the screen. Placing a kiss against her son’s head. “ _This is your little brother, Callum. You two are big girls now. Big sisters. Are you gonna look after him for mama and me?_ _Teach him how to play nicely and how to walk, yeah?_ ” The blonde questioned her daughters. A smile across her face thinking about how proud she was of Grace and Sophie. They were both very intelligent. The older one was top of her class in school and everything.

“ _Yes, mommy. I’m gonna look after him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt. I’ll give him lots of cuddles and he can share my toys._ ” Sophie proudly told her mommy as her face lit up through the screen at the thought of having a baby brother. Snuggling into Beca as she looked at the mother and baby on the screen.

“ _Good girl, Fifi._ ” Aubrey smiled widely at her oldest daughter’s response to the baby. Her only fear was with Grace. She’d been the baby for two years and now there’d be another around the house. The little blonde girl had taken it well that she was now a big sister. Yet the mother feared that when she got home that might be different. “ _Grace, are you gonna be a good big sister too and look after your baby brother?_ ” The blonde mother questioned. Locking eyes with her wife as she bit down on her lip.

Grace gave a little nod. Unsure of having a baby around the house. “ _Me help._ ” The little blonde girl spoke softly as she buried her face into Beca’s side. She was still feeling poorly. Tired from the lack of energy she had from throwing up multiple times throughout the day. The small woman rubbed Grace’s back softly.

“ _Right, let’s get you two off to bed and leave mommy in peace now. She’ll be home when you wake up in the morning, ok?_ ” Beca told the girls and they all gave a nod in response. “ _Good girls, say bye and night to mommy then, angels._ ” The brunette added as she wrapped her arm around Grace and kissed the blonde little girl on the head. Protective of her youngest when she was sick. The two-year-old was always clingy when she wasn’t well. The girls soon said goodnight and bye to Aubrey before wondering off to their rooms. Sophie got herself ready for bed and Grace sat on her bed waiting for her mama. “ _I’m so proud of you, baby. For doing this all on your own. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to hold your hand and watch as you brought our beautiful boy into the world. I promise, after today and you giving me the wake up call I needed, I’ll show you I can be a better mom and a better wife. I love you so much and can’t wait for you and Callum to come home._ ” Beca started addressing her wife. Tears sliding down her cheeks freely.

Aubrey let a sigh escape from between her lips as she turned and kissed her little boy’s head. “ _Hey, it’s ok. Don’t cry, baby. You made a mistake. All is forgotten now. All that matters is this little one is here in my arms and he’ll soon be in yours. I can’t wait to come home and cuddle with you and our baby boy. I love you so much, Beca Mitchell!_ ” The blonde beamed, the smile on her face so wide as her own small tear slid down her cheek. She was beyond grateful that Callum was ok despite arriving early. All she wanted to do was be allowed to go home and cuddle up with her wife. “ _I’ll be home soon. Now go get our princesses ready for bed and I’ll text you when we’re on our way back. Ok? Bye._ ” Aubrey continued and hung up the call once she’d heard her wife repeat the word and placed her phone down on the cupboard next to her hospital bed.

Back at the house, Beca decided to kick her own ass into gear and deep cleaned the entire house ready for her wife to return home with their son. Desperate to prove to Aubrey that she was the perfect wife and mother. That she wasn’t just going to be ‘lazy’ anymore. She wanted to prove to herself that she was everything the blonde wanted in a companion. The last thing she wanted was to ever breakup with the love of her life. And now she needed to start stepping up. The pair had just welcomed their third baby into the world and now more than ever, the older woman needed her to put all hands-on deck. Bringing up a newborn baby when the world was all locked down was going to be tough.

Just as she came to an end with mopping the kitchen floor, the brunette heard her phone ringing from the lounge. She’d made sure to put the device on loud so she’d hear Aubrey’s call. Balancing the mop against the side, Beca rushed to pick up the call. A smile on her face knowing it wouldn’t be long till her wife was home with their little boy. “ _Hey! You about to leave? I’ve deep cleaned the house and everything for when you come home. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for my wife and baby boy coming home._ ” The small woman smiled happily as she looked around the room at her handiwork.

“ _We’ve just got into a taxi now, baby. We’ll be home in 20! I love you._ ” The blonde woman spoke just as Callum started getting restless in her arms. Desperate for another feed. “ _I better go, your son is hungry again. He definitely takes after you! Such a boob man._ ” Aubrey giggled down the phone as she softly stroked her baby boy’s cheek to calm him down. “ _I’ll see you soon._ ” The mother spoke one last time before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. Politely asking the taxi driver, who was luckily a woman, if it was ok to nurse her baby on the journey. The woman said it was no problem and Aubrey fed her son. Eyes looking out the window to watch the world pass by.

Soon enough, mother and son arrived home. The blonde, of course, didn’t have her purse with her, only her phone. She dialled her wife’s number again and told Beca she was outside and the taxi fare needed paying. Within a matter of minutes, out rushed the small woman with her purse. Paying the taxi driver and the woman left. The brunette took her wife’s hand and took the older woman inside. Barely able to contain her excitement at finally being able to hold their little boy.

Aubrey smiled softly as she walked into the lounge. Noticing Beca locked the front door and closed all the blinds, turning the light on, before rushing to fluff up some pillows for her wife. Kissing both the blonde and their little boy on the head. Barely able to tear her eyes away from the perfect little baby in Aubrey’s arms. “ _Baby, sit down! This little one wants a cuddle with his mama._ ” The blonde told her nervous wife. Even though Callum was their third baby, it still didn’t stop the fact Beca was extremely nervous whenever they had a newborn around the house. No matter how many times Aubrey reassured the brunette. It still didn’t stop the strange feeling she got developing in the pit of her stomach.

Sitting down on the sofa and rubbing the palms of her hands against her sweatpants that were starting to clam up, Beca exhaled deeply and watched with intense eyes as her wife placed their little boy in her arms. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat as Callum stirred in her arms with being moved. Until he settled down in his mama’s arms and made a soft little noise. A tear sliding down the brunette’s face as she rubbed the pad of her thumb against the little boy’s cheek. “ _He, he’s so beautiful._ ” The small woman commented. Gazing up at her wife for a moment. “ _I’m so proud of you, have I told you that today?_ ” Beca mumbled as another tear slid down her cheek.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the small woman. A smirk tugged across her lips as she leaned over and pressed her lips against Beca’s lips. Kissing her wife for the first time in house. She missed how they felt locked with the other pair. Sharing kisses with the love of her life was her favourite thing to do on the daily. “ _You may have mentioned it a few times._ ” Aubrey gave a small nod and giggled as she pulled away from her wife’s lips. Placing a kiss on their son’s head before looking back up into Beca’s glossy eyes.

“ _Well, suck it up, baby. I’m gonna tell you every day from now on._ ” Beca smirked playfully and looked back down at their baby boy. “ _I’m so proud of you bringing him into the world by yourself. I love you so incredibly much. I always will for the rest of my life. I want you to know that. And I will make it my mission to tell you this every day!_ ” The brunette told the blonde as she leaned down to kiss her son’s forehead. Falling more and more in love with the little boy in her arms. Her heart tugging with every little noise that came out of Callum’s mouth. He was so perfect. Beca truly couldn’t wait to see who this little one was going to look like out of the two of the mothers. The little boy already had a head of dark hair like the small woman. But would he look like her or look like Aubrey. The brunette was excited to find out.

“ _You’re such a softie!_ ” Aubrey chuckled and pinched her wife’s little cheeks. A smirk on her face as she playfully kissed the brunette. “ _I love you, baby. Always._ ” The blonde firmly spoke, tucking the loose stray strands of hair behind Beca’s ear. Placing a soft kiss against the corner of the love of her life’s mouth. Pulling away after until she was quickly pulled back in by a hungry mouth as she sat kissing with her wife. Breath hitching as it quickly became heated. The pair getting lost in the moment. Eventually having to reluctantly pull away when the little boy in Beca’s arms started stirring. “ _Hungry again it seems. I think he just likes boobs like his mama._ ” Aubrey smirked as she softly stroked her son’s head. Taking him into her arms ready to feed him again. Kissing her wife once more as they watched Callum nurse from his mommy.

The mothers were happy and content with their life right now. Three beautiful children and a marriage that was fast approaching their 10th anniversary. Almost 10 years married and almost 15 years together. Their life couldn’t get more perfect than this as they lived a blissful life together with their growing family.


End file.
